


the picture is so clear (please let this last forever)

by TasteOfHoney



Category: RWBY
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, One Shot, Sexting, Shameless Smut, and theres a tiny bit of, but goatman is only there briefly dw, but idk its late and my brain is fried fshakfjgdhfsfsa, cause i couldnt believe i hadnt written something like this yet XD, i dont think this is explicit enough to earn an e rating but lmk if u think otherwise lmao, i feel like theres a theme of progression through this, oh almost forgot to mention this has, this one got a bit out of control lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TasteOfHoney/pseuds/TasteOfHoney
Summary: Blake studied the photo she’d sent, trying to see whatever it was that Yang saw which had prompted that reaction. She took in the way her slightly messy hair framed her jawline, the intense look in her eyes, the hint of her collarbones exposed by the still undone tie and the open top few buttons of her dress shirt. She looked back up at the mirror, and her reflection grinned. Maybe Yang was right. Maybe she did look hot.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 12
Kudos: 182





	the picture is so clear (please let this last forever)

**Author's Note:**

> may i offer u some cute and horny bees in this trying time?

Blake looked herself over in the mirror, feeling a rare smile curl at the corners of her mouth. She wasn’t sure if it was just a good day, or if it was some minor change like the fact that she was wearing a different shade of eye shadow to usual, but she actually felt positive about herself for the first time in a long time. Even remembering how Adam had told her that such a bright purple was too extravagant and garish couldn’t make her feel any less content with what she saw in her reflection.

In a moment of impulsiveness, wanting to capture how she felt right then in that instant, she took her Scroll from the pocket of her uniform jacket and lifted it to take a picture of herself in the mirror. Happy with how the photo turned out, she saved it, and she was surprised at how wonderful it felt to be able to look at a picture of herself and not instantly notice every tiny imperfection that he’d ever pointed out to her.

Suddenly desperate to share this small piece of progress with someone, but knowing that she wouldn’t have the courage to explain to anyone why a simple photograph was so significant to her, she opened her most recent conversation with Yang and attached the picture to a suitably casual message. Her partner was the only person she felt close enough to so far that it wouldn’t seem weird for her to share a photo of herself like that, and she was confident that Yang wouldn’t pry too much.

> **_Blake [7:37am]:_** _[attached: IMG_53.jpeg]_ Trying a new colour today. Thoughts?

Trying to ignore the pang of nervousness she felt as soon as she hit send, she distracted herself by finishing getting ready for class. By the time she’d packed the books she needed and was about to leave the dorm, she felt her Scroll vibrate, and she checked it to find that Yang had answered her. She felt an unfamiliar but not at all unpleasant warmth spread through her chest as she read her partner’s response, and she knew she’d made the right choice in sharing the picture, even if it was only a tiny step forward.

> **_Yang [7:49am]:_** damn i dig it! really brings out your eyes 👌

Even though it was a very simple reply, such a genuine compliment made her smile nonetheless, the earnest sincerity behind it a refreshing change to what she was used to, and she quickly typed out a _thanks_ in response. Her cheeks felt a little warm too, but she put that down to Weiss leaving the heating on overnight again, and promptly forgot about it entirely when her Scroll buzzed with another message from her partner.

> **_Yang [7:53am]:_** we’re getting breakfast btw. u coming?
> 
> **_Blake [7:53am]:_** I’ll be there in a few minutes.
> 
> **_Yang [7:54am]:_** i’ll save u a spot at the table 😉

As she made her way to the cafeteria to join the rest of her team, Blake got the sense that it would continue to be a very good day. Or maybe she was just feeling truly happy for the first time in years. Either way, she was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

Blake looked down at her outfit with a thoughtful hum, trying to decide if she wanted to stick with it or choose something else to wear. The suit felt comfortable— _right_ —and she much preferred it to a dress right now, but this was going to be a dinner attended by some of the most important people in Remnant, and the last thing she wanted was to look anything less than perfect.

She sighed, shaking her head. When her and the rest of Team RWBY—along with Team ORNJ and Qrow of course—had been invited to attend a special meal as a celebration and reward for stopping Salem at last, she’d hardly expected that choosing an outfit would be the most stressful part of the event. Deciding that she wanted a second opinion, she headed into the bathroom and snapped a picture of herself in the mirror before sending it to Yang.

> **_Blake [5:17pm]:_** _[attached: IMG_207.jpeg]_ Do you think this will do for the dinner later? Or should I wear something else?

The message was marked as read almost instantly, and within a few seconds a bubble appeared to tell her that Yang was typing. She watched as it disappeared and reappeared several more times, before finally her girlfriend’s reply popped up on the screen.

> **_Yang [5:25pm]:_** i… uhh…. wow

She almost laughed at the awkward response, especially when another message followed mere moments later, like Yang was trying to make up for her initial lack of eloquence.

> **_Yang [5:25pm]:_** pls wear that
> 
> **_Yang [5:25pm]:_** u look so hot

Blake studied the photo she’d sent, trying to see whatever it was that Yang saw in her which had prompted that reaction. She took in the way her slightly messy hair framed her jawline, the intense look in her eyes, the hint of her collarbones exposed by the still undone tie and the open top few buttons of her dress shirt. She looked back up at the mirror, and her reflection grinned. Maybe Yang was right. Maybe she did look hot.

* * *

Blake was horny.

There was no point trying to deny it— it was eight in the evening, she was sitting alone at home bingeing trashy soap operas, and she was horny. Yang had been gone for nearly a week on an easy Hunt, and the separation was finally catching up to her. She missed curling up with her wife when they watched television, she missed having Yang’s arms around her when she went to sleep, and she missed the way her wife would gasp and beg when they made love.

She just missed Yang.

Her wife was due to get home later that night, but Blake wondered if with a little inventive she could persuade Yang to make the journey a little quicker. She knew her wife tended to get caught up chatting with Ruby when they went on Hunts together, so perhaps she could be convincing enough that Yang would make it back an hour or so earlier than planned this time. She just needed to provide a good enough reward.

After a moment’s thought, she unzipped her hoodie, letting it slide down her arms enough to expose her collarbones and the muscles of her abdomen without leaving her breasts completely bare. She headed into the bathroom and took a picture, posing with her fingers hooked just far enough under the waistband of her jeans to be suggestive. Then for good measure she shed the hoodie and retrieved a black lace bra she’d recently bought which Yang hadn’t seen yet instead.

Satisfied that it was suitably teasing, she returned to the bathroom, taking one picture with the bra on and one with it hanging tauntingly from her index finger instead. She glanced back over the three photos before sending them, captivated by the confidence with which she was holding herself and the unrestrained desire in her eyes. Even a year ago she never would have thought herself capable of doing something like this—she never would have wanted to—but she was so much more secure now, and she didn’t hesitate before pressing send.

> **_Blake [8:09pm]:_** _[attached: IMG_357.jpeg, IMG_358.jpeg, IMG_359.jpeg]_ Get home as soon as possible and I’m all yours for the whole night, sweetheart.

She switched back to the overblown and ridiculous show she’d been watching, and she’d got through two more episodes when she heard the sound of the door opening just after nine o’clock. Her ears perked up, a grin spreading across her face. If that was Yang—well, there was really no one else it was likely to be at this time of night—then her plan had most definitely worked.

Setting her Scroll aside, she made her way downstairs, and sure enough her wife was waiting for her in the hallway. Yang had dumped her bag next to the door and was shrugging off her coat, and Blake moved over to help her, sliding it from her wife’s shoulders. Before she could go to hang it up, though, Yang had leaned in for a kiss, and Blake let the coat fall to the floor instead in favour of wrapping her arms around her wife’s waist and pulling her closer.

It started slow and chaste, but then Blake’s teeth grazed Yang’s bottom lip and suddenly she was being pushed into the wall, her wife’s kiss growing more urgent and desperate in a matter of moments. Blake moaned, her arousal flaring sharply now that she actually had her wife’s body warm and solid against her own, and she regretted it when she had to pull away to breathe.

Yang followed her mouth instinctively, reluctant to break the contact, and Blake laughed quietly. “Someone’s eager.”

Her wife left a kiss over her pulse point instead, lingering there before nosing along her jawline to whisper in her ear. “What do you expect when you sent me _that_?”

“That’s fair,” Blake conceded, voice slightly breathless. “I thought you might enjoy those pictures.”

Yang withdrew just far enough to look into her eyes. “Blake, I almost broke my Scroll.” Her tone was amused rather than annoyed, and Blake couldn’t resist laughing again. “I had to make an excuse to Ruby for why my face was so red. It was mortifying.”

Blake slid a finger through one of Yang’s belt loops, pulling their hips flush together. “Was it worth it, though?”

Her wife let out a satisfied hum, closing the distance for another long kiss before answering. “You know it was. You’re so beautiful, baby. Just another reason why I’m insanely lucky you asked me to marry you.”

Blake let their noses brush together, a moment of innocent tenderness even as the passion simmered just beneath the surface. “I think maybe we’re both insanely lucky.”

“No argument from me,” Yang murmured, her lips so close that Blake could feel the warmth of her breath, and then they were kissing again, greedy and eager, both of them too far gone to care about technique.

Blake had put the hoodie back on after taking the pictures earlier, and Yang’s fingers fumbled with the zip, clumsily tugging it down as she broke away from the kiss to press hot, open-mouthed kisses to the column of Blake’s throat instead. Neither of them had the patience to fully remove their clothes, and Yang palmed her breasts through her bra, drawing a gasp from Blake before she finally reached to unclasp it, trailing kisses down to Blake’s chest as she slowly slid the straps down her arms.

Blake wasted no time throwing it onto the floor, and she tangled her hands in Yang’s hair as her wife continued her journey, leaving slow, teasing kisses over the curve of her breast. The pleasurable heat of it invaded all of Blake’s senses, and she let out a ragged sigh when Yang at last stopped teasing and took her nipple in her mouth, pulling just a little on her wife’s hair and taking pride in knowing she was the only person in the world allowed to do so.

“We should—“ Yang bit down ever so gently, and Blake’s words cut off with a moan. “—We should probably move this to the bed.”

Her wife left one final kiss between Blake’s breasts, and then she pulled back. “If it’s okay with you I’d rather just stay right here.” Yang’s voice was low and rough, and the sound had desire pooling between Blake’s legs. “I don’t want to wait.”

That was the killing blow to Blake’s willpower, and she gave in with a nod— not that she was even slightly complaining. “Make it worth it then,” she challenged, and Yang sank to her knees without hesitation, kissing her way down Blake’s abs until she reached her waistband.

The button of her jeans was undone quickly, followed by the zip being yanked down, and then Blake was helping Yang to push her trousers down around her ankles. Her wife didn’t wait any longer to pull her underwear down too, and a couple of teasing kisses to her navel had Blake’s patience running out. She tightened her grip in Yang’s hair, a gesture that always made her wife melt, and just as she’d hoped Yang finally spread her thighs and got to work.

Her wife’s tongue was as talented as usual, and it felt even more intense than usual after the forced period of abstinence. Blake’s fingers curled even tighter in Yang’s hair, and she already felt close to the edge even though her wife had barely got started. Yang was so attentive, so adept at using their years of intimacy to know _exactly_ what Blake wanted, and it was just so _good_.

Yang hummed against her, clearly enjoying herself, and Blake forced her eyes open to look down and meet her wife’s gaze. The sheer devotion with which Yang was looking up at her was overwhelming, and she let her head fall back against the wall, a shiver running down her spine. Another minute and she was sure she was about to come, her whole body growing tense as she approached her climax—

And then Yang pulled away, moving to pepper light kisses over the inside of Blake’s thighs instead, so painfully close to where she was needed and yet still so _far_. With a noise close to a growl, Blake tugged sharply on Yang’s hair, pulling her back in, and her wife paused for an infuriatingly long beat to grin up at her before returning her attention to Blake’s pleasure.

Yang knew better than to try teasing her again, and it only took a few more minutes for her orgasm to build, a breathy sigh of her wife’s name escaping as her back arched, Yang’s firm grip on her hips the only thing keeping her upright. Colours exploded behind her eyelids, her breath was coming fast and shallow, and her whole body felt weak in the best way. But then, time apart always did lead to an even more satisfying release of tension.

When she felt a little less like she was about to fall over, she pulled Yang to her feet, stealing a kiss and just enjoying the sense of connection that came with the afterglow. “I love you,” she said between kisses, and she could feel Yang’s smile against her lips.

“I love you too.”

Their remaining clothes ended up scattered along the stairs as they finally made their way to their bed, and when they eventually drifted towards sleep, sweaty and sated and safe in each other’s arms, Blake was struck by just how at peace with herself she felt. Maybe a long time ago she never would have thought that she’d ever deserve this life, let alone actually get to have it, but now she knew better, and she snuggled closer to Yang with a contented sigh, savouring the softness and warmth of the woman she adored.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed!! leave a comment if u did and i'll see u folks around :P


End file.
